leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Manaless
A champion that is manaless does not use nor benefit from mana or mana regeneration. To date, there are 22 champions that do not use mana. Of the champions that do not use , some utilize an alternative resource to cast their abilities. The following manaless champions have no costs related to their abilities: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Alternative gating mechanics In place of or acting as a resource, there are a number of alternative mechanics that gate the availability of a champion's abilities. For the specific details about the secondary resource bar, see the champion's page. Energy Champions that use : * * * * * Ferocity : For the 2016-2017 mastery tree, see Ferocity Mastery Tree (2016). * While Rengar has between 1 and 3 Ferocity, the sections are colored white. Upon reaching 4 Ferocity, the sections are colored orange. Fury It is represented by a bar beneath the health bar that varies between users from being red at all times, to progressing from white or yellow to red as the bar is filled. Types of Fury Every 'Fury' resource technically falls under one of four types, some may have unique interactions with some mechanics. ;Battle Fury Battle Fury is a resource used exclusively by , it is gained through some of his abilities and through basic attacking; it gives him }} and allows him to . It has a maximum of 100. * The internal name for this is "battlefury", and in-game it displays as "Fury" ;Dragon Fury Dragon Fury is a resource used exclusively by . When the ability is unlocked, it is gained passively and on-hit, and it is instantly filled when the ability is unlocked. It is consumed gradually while Shyvana uses her , until it is depleted and the ability ends. It has a maximum of 100. * The internal name for this is "dragonfury", and in-game it displays as "Fury" * increases the rate at which this is generated, to both reflect Shyvana's Dragon heritage as well as the Ultimate cooldown reduction it grants champions with a normal cooldown. ;Fury This bar is used exclusively by . It is built up by basic attacking and some of his abilities in various ways, and when above a threshold, it empowers his basic abilities. It is lost gradually out of combat, and has a maximum of 100. * The internal name of this is "rage", and in-game it displays as "Fury" ;Rage This bar is used by a variety of champions. Each usage of it is different, it is used to gate transformations, ability empowerments, and/or healing. * The internal name of this is "gnarfury" and its default in-game name is "Rage" Crimson Rush Crimson Rush is used by . Vladimir can cast Transfusion to gain temporary stacks of Bloodthirst. Upon reaching maximum stacks, Transfusion is . * In-game, this displays as "Crimson Rush". This bar has a maximum of 2 charges. Courage Courage is used by . Courage can be gained when Kled is dismounted from Skaarl from various aggressive means, or by returning to the Fountain. It resets to 0 when Kled mounts. This bar has a maximum of 100. * In-game, this displays as "Courage" Grit Grit is used by . Grit can be gained through taking damage, and is expended by either waiting, or casting the ability to deal damage and gain a shield proportional to the amount of it left. * This bar is coloured white from one charge and up, until it reaches 100%, where it turns yellow '. This bar has a varying maximum. * Although it is described as ''"Grit" in tooltips and such, it actually uses the default display name. Gnar uses '''Rage to gate his transformation to . He gains it passively and through various aggressive means. Rek'Sai uses Rage to empower and consumes it to heal while . She gains it through dealing damage with some abilities and by basic attacking. Heat Health Other uses of the secondary bar Some champions use the secondary bar to display some ability effects to track them better, in place of a resource. Flow * This bar is colored grey while charging, and white once full to indicate it's a shield. ** * World Ender duration (colored white.) ** * Shield (colored white) ** Champions without secondary bar This is the list of all champions without a secondary resource bar: (uses ) * (has abilities without cost) * (has abilities without cost) * (has abilities without cost) * (uses ) }} Trivia * It was once considered to have charges displayed in the resource bar, in a visually similar manner to Rengar's Ferocity.RicklessAbandon commenting on Riven's Runic Blade * When the mechanic was unique to Renekton, Fury was known as "Rage". ** When HUD animations were first revealed on the PBE, , and resources were described as Battle Fury, Dragon Fury and Rage, respectively.Battle Fury, Dragon Fury and Rage. ** Gnar's Fury is listed within the game files as "Tantrum". * When was first released, she was not technically classified as manaless - she simply had 0 (+0) base mana and 0 (+0) base mana regeneration. She could purchase mana and it would be represented in her resource bar - allowing her to use and benefit from items such as and . This was hotfixed shortly after. References de:Manalos es:Sin maná fr:Sans mana ru:Альтернативный ресурс zh:無消耗 Category:Gameplay elements